Path to Freedom
by TrapedInsideADream
Summary: Bella, a small town girl with a double secret life of a "man", is suddenly taken away from everything she knows by a man named Lord Bendrow. Her life is instantly turned upside down and inside out. Will she be able to find the path to her freedom?
1. My World Changes

**Thank you for choosing this story to read. I say thank-you to anyone who is interested in the story, mostly because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING twilight. Which sucks. Cuz I'd really like to.  
**

* * *

I looked up into the starlight, gazing at the ever present lights that sat in the sky. I remembered, staring at that sky, all the things that had happened. Everything that I had survived. I still couldn't believe I had survived. My savior took my hand and pulled me into the woods; I was going home.

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead as I looked down at my finished piece of artistry. I had finished the bridge, and it was quite an accomplishment as far as I was concerned. I heard some leaves rustling around the corner and quickly moved behind a tree, if anyone saw me I would probably be kicked out of town; I was going strictly against everything that my little home town believed in.

A man in a black cloak clopped over the bridge on his horse, men in armor with swords and other various weapons passed over the newly rebuilt bridge. I was proud to see it was holding its own, but these men made me nervous. I needed to get back to town, and as fast as I possibly could. As soon as they were out of hearing range, I ran to where I had placed my dress, and slid it on over my 'men's clothes'. My 'men's clothes' were a pair of tighter fitting pants with a thing I've been calling a 'sports bra' to cover my chest. I slid the tools I had been using into my saddle bag and I was off and on my way home.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella, if you will. And I was racing home on my horse, in my lovely black dress which I despised wearing. I raced back to town flying past those men, waving and smirking at them as I passed. I clopped into town and swung off of my horse. I all but ran into my house, breathing heavily. My mom and dad, whom I called by their first names, Renee and Charlie, were sitting in the kitchen.

"There are some men coming, and they don't look friendly," I told them.

Renee narrowed her eyes at me, "You've been out . . ."

"Let's do this later, because right now I don't think that these people are coming to sit down and have a friendly dinner; they look like the kind of people that would like to fight, or something," I told her.

"You have your knives?" Charlie asked me. My parents, as all of the parents in my small town, had me trained in using knives to defend myself.

"Yes, I always have them with me," I said, my brow furrowed.

"Good."

"Why do you look so worried?" I asked my parents warily.

"There's something that we haven't told you, something we probably should have in the long run of things, that we all should have shared," my mother said.

"This village was formed not so long ago; we came here when you were only a baby. We moved so we could escape the tyrant that was reigning over us. We managed to escape, this group here. We built our houses, made our own cloth, and made sure that we would stay hidden. We had moved outside of his realm, but now he must have expanded. We're not safe here anymore. Every person in this village is at risk now. Remember, this man is brutal; he will stop at nothing to get what he wishes. Be careful, don't anger him," my father warned me.

"I promise I will do my very best to keep from aggravating whoever it may be that is coming here," I promised them. I knew that I had a bit of a temper. I am usually quite rational about things, but if I am pushed, I can go over the top and do some serious damage, but I only take my knives out when it's a life threatening situation. I really hoped that I wasn't going to be faced with one here.

I heard hooves thudding along the dirt path that led into our town square. No one but these men were out there, the rest of the village must have heard them coming, too. All the men but one got off of their horses, the one that seemed to be the leader sat grandly on his horse. The other men came knocking on the doors. One knocked on our door.

"Come out, by the order of Lord Bendrow," the soldier yelled at my family. I stood there in silence before being dragged out of my house by the solider, by my arm, and my parents were dragged out after me.

We were shoved out into the town square, all of the other families surrounding the edges. The man in the middle dramatically slid off of his high horse. He was quite tall, maybe 6'7". He had blonde hair down to his shoulders. He was dressed grandly, with a golden crest of a dragon on his black shirt, lined with silver and his sweeping black cape just made him look like he was trying entirely too hard to look impressive.

He walked around looking at every single person in the square. "As you should know, I have just recently taken claim to this land. Being a part of my glorious kingdom only has one small price to pay. From every town, village, and city I am taking one female." A collective gasp from the townspeople barely even stopped him, "And therefore I am here, personally, to pick out the woman from your town. You should feel very honored."

My eyes narrowed, I didn't like where this was going, and I didn't want to let anyone be taken for whatever reason this man was taking women. "Now," he continued on, "All those over the age of twenty one and all those under the age of fifteen and needless to say all males, return to your homes. I assure you, it is the greatest honor to have your daughter chosen by me."

I watched as my parents were ushered back into our home. My dad mouthed 'be careful' to me, I'm sure he was telling me to keep my head low, so I wouldn't provoke this tyrant that had found our peaceful home. I suppressed an angry growl and the curses that I wanted to scream at this so called "Lord Bendrow".

"Hmm. . ." he said as he walked around, examining us as if we were slabs of meat. He ended up in front of Angela, my best friend in the town. "You," he said, "Are coming with me." Guards grabbed her arms and a look of panic crossed her face. I couldn't help it, I lashed out.

"You will do no such thing," I all but shouted, moving in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Angela hissed at me.

"Saving you," I stated simply.

"What do you think you're doing," a solider said walking over to me, raising his hand as to slap me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said calmly with a slight smile on my lips.

The solider didn't listen to me. I quickly told Angela and the other girls to go, in a whisper, as the idiotic solider approached me. "Are you sure?" I asked him, he didn't stop, "okay then." And out came my knives. I whirled and twirled, my black dress very slightly hindering my movements, but they came out graceful and smooth, throwing the solider off guard. Soon as I had started, others joined in, and in no time a few were lying on the ground, beginning to bleed out. And one was stone cold.

"Stop," Lord Bendrow's voice rang across the now emptied square. I still stood in a stance ready to fight. The soldiers had put down their weapons, holding them at their sides, ready to pull them out if they needed to.

"I think she will do much better than the other, but she'll have to be tied up. Do it quickly. I want to be back by the sunrise after next." Bendrow swung up onto his horse, and turned around, waiting for his soldiers to round me up.

I all but growled as they charged me. I moved quickly, twirling and slicing, blocking and placing blows. The soldiers were struggling to get a hold on me, but, those darn skirts. I knew I would regret letting myself wear them in public. My legs got tangled in the folds of my skirts and I fell, and they fell upon me. I struggled even more, fighting, kicking, biting, and growling at the men attacking me. In the back of my mind I was laughing, at least twenty men against one of me? Is that an insult to them, or a complement to me? Despite my superior fighting skills, they caught me, bound my hands and forearms and tied me across the back of the horse that one was riding on.

"You'll regret this, Bendrow. I promise you that," I shouted before I was hit on the head and plunged into a black oblivion.

* * *

**Thank-you for flying first class on the Path to Freedom ... the next flight will be taking off in about a week. Remember to report to the poilets about anything that either bothered you or you thought was a good touch. They always appreciate these things so they know how to make your next flight more enjoyable. Have a nice day. **

**---TrapedInsideADream and whitezcar (owners of Path to Freedom airline)  
**


	2. My Partial Escape

**For those of you who have chosen this story to keep up with, I welcome you back. For those of you who have just had their attention caught by this story, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be writing this. Nuff said.**

* * *

I woke up to find myself under the stars, my head aching, my bones aching, my mind screaming. I was looking up into the stars, and all I could hear were crickets and the soft sound of breathing from the soldiers surrounding me. So it wasn't a bad dream after all. I had really been taken captive by a supposed 'king' named Lord Bendrow. Anger bubbled just beneath the surface of my calm demeanor as I looked around to see if there was any chance of escape. I noticed that the fools had bound only my ankles and my wrists.

Did these soldiers really think that those minor inconveniences would stop me from attempting escape? I bent over easily, expertly moving my fingers, using the dexterity I had acquired from my many years of creating my own clothing; I slipped the rope off of my ankles. I wouldn't be able to get my hands free until I could find a sharp enough rock to cut them. I stood up quietly, gathering my skirts up and I snuck quietly across the camp, no one heard me leave.

Once I was a few feet into the woods I began to run. I ran fast, I ran hard, I ran far, but, I heard someone following me. I ripped off the skirts of my dress as I ran, throwing them to the ground, allowing myself to keep running. I tried to get rid of my wrist bindings, but I was unsuccessful.

A man's arm encircled my waist, and not a friendly one. It was a soldier; I glared at him as I squatted down and swept my leg under his, making him topple to the ground. More came, converging in on me, I moved far better without my skirts, but my hands were bound and I had no knife. The same man that had grabbed me first locked me in his grasp so that I could not escape.

"I'm bringing her back; tell Lord Bendrow that I am coming, I want to teach this girl," he shook me, "a quick lesson."

"Yes, General," they said in unison as they marched back through the woods to the camp that they had made. The man turned me around, and I couldn't help but notice the brilliant green eyes that I was looking into, it made it hard for me to believe that he could be a part of what ever evil this Lord Bendrow was.

"Stop struggling," he said to me as soon as the others were out of earshot, "I promise I don't want to hurt you."

"Why should I trust you, pig?" I spat in his face.

"Because I want to get you out of this, but you have to trust me," he said.

"Why should I bother to trust you? I don't know you, and you were one of those, those monsters that are trying to take me away and do god knows what to me! How do you expect me to trust you?" I asked him, ridicule in my eyes.

"I, I just don't know," he said letting go of me and running his hand through his messy hair. If he hadn't been one of the pigs that had taken me away from my friends and my home I would probably be swooning and drooling over him. "It's just so frustrating. These men are taking women away and the things they plan to do to them, they make me sick. I can't stand seeing this happen to anyone else. Can you trust me? I'm going to get you out of here, but it's going to take time, and you're going to have to be strong about this, can you do that?" His eyes were pleading with me.

"I'm already strong. And if you can get me out of here, I'll forever be indebted to you," I said to him.

He smiled a crooked smile at me, "Good. Now, forgive me for the roughness, but I do have to sell myself as one of them if I'm going to be able to get you out of here."

He grabbed onto my arm and roughly dragged me through the woods, his eyes pleading forgiveness. We soon reached the camp and a sort of glaze took him over, a hard outer shell. I knew right then that he was sincere and that he was really going to help me. I didn't know if he would be able to help me, but I was going to trust him for the moment, if I had to endure too much pain I would make plans myself. I would get myself out of wherever it was that I was going.

I was tied to a tree when we were back at the camp ground. I sat there staring at the stars as I looked upon the people that were in this group of people that were attempting to hurt me and whatever other women that were wherever I was being took to.

Soon enough the sun was began to rise and I didn't even remember falling asleep. The men were moving about the camp getting things ready to move, Lord Bendrow was still asleep in his private tent. The General, whose name I had yet to learn, came over to me.

He quietly asked me how I was doing, as he fed me my food. I assured him that I was doing just fine, and that he had no reason to worry about me. He looked at me strangely, like he knew what was going to happen, and like he knew that it wouldn't be any good.

As soon as Lord Bendrow had been packed up and gotten ready I was untied from the tree, but connected to a horse by my wrists, and I was forced to walk while the rest rode for the day. I stood up tall as we began to move down the road.

I walked behind the horses and the joking and laughing men ahead of me. My feet started aching after two hours. I was thankful for the ten minute stops that we took every few hours, as my feet were killing me; almost literally. I was still walking tall by the end of that day; even though my feet were on the brink of bleeding and even though I felt as if I would drop dead at any moment, I had stayed strong through the day. When I was once again tied to a tree for the night, I immediately slipped into that refuge of black oblivion that is called sleep.

The next day passed in the same way, except my feet left a trail of blood behind. I fought to keep from stumbling, to keep from collapsing of pure exhaustion. When we took the lunch break I fell to my knees enjoying the feeling of having no weight on the bottom of my feet. I saw Lord Bendrow nod to the General and he brought water over to me, helping me drink the water. He made sure that I was hydrated.

"Lord Bendrow does not want you to perish before we reach our destination," he said, a hidden question in his voice.

"I think I'm holding up alright, but I don't know how long I can hold out without food and water . . . especially water. But I have no say here, do I?" I said, smiling wryly at him as he gave me another drink.

"You'll get water at every stop from now on," the General said to me. I nodded demurely and looked down at the ground, trying to keep myself from falling over, I could feel myself wavering. When we started up again I walked tall, blood foot prints behind me, rope burns on my wrists.

My resolve was all but diminished and I stumbled for the first time. The men ahead chuckled at that stumble and laughed at me enjoying my pain. The General laughed but looked sympathetically back at me, feeling my pain, as one might say. I didn't stumble again that day, much to the men's dislike.

Lord Bendrow was getting anxious, the trip was taking much longer than he had thought, but he, apparently was okay with this fact since it was causing such . . . amusement for the group. And, from conversations I wasn't supposed to hear, the pain that I was experiencing was the same thing that would be facing me when I got to wherever it was that I was getting to. The best part for them was that they got to watch this all happen to me, in person, when once we arrived they would be kept at a distance and just given updates now and again.

We were to reach this place at the end of the next day, even if it took a long time for them to get me through the whole road that we were going to be covering. We started out as soon as the sun rose. They bound my hands and attached me to a horse. We started walking, and I started singing the first song that came into my head.

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
And don't it feel good!!

Hey, alright now  
And don't it feel good!!

Hey, yeah, oh yeah

And don't it feel good!!

I felt the sharp bite of the whip as it tore into my flesh. Unfortunately for them, it didn't deter my singing.

Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine

I'm on sunshine baby oh  
I'm on sunshine baby oh

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah

It was a song that I had learned when I was a little girl. It was one of those songs that seemed a little silly at first, but when you got down to the nitty-gritty it was a wise one – if you interpreted it right. It was a song that I would frequently get stuck in my head as I worked, and it was very hard to get it out of my head.

The men started glaring at me. I sang the song over and over and over again. Eventually they snapped, two of them got off of their horses, pulled out whips, and began the whipping. Every time I sang a line they whipped me. I didn't stop, they got angrier and angrier. I couldn't believe I held on, and I couldn't believe I survived. And then we were there. And the General looked defeated. And my world went black.

* * *

**We hope your flight has been enjoyable and that you would come again. Once I again I urge you to let the airline know what you thought of the flight. Thank-you and have a nice day!**

**---TrapedInsideADream and whitezcar (owners of Path to Freedom airline)  
**


	3. My Trainer

**The next chapter has arrived! Thank-you for reading ect. ect. **

**Disclaimer: I am ruler of the Twilight realm. But not really.  
**

* * *

My head was throbbing when I woke up. I wonder what I did to get this...my parents will be so mad at me if I have a bump or something.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see my room, my safe haven, but instead I saw the cold stone ceiling of a prison. I fought tears back as I realized that everything that had happened to me was real, it wasn't just a dream. I groaned as I pulled myself into a sitting position. How much time had passed since I was knocked out? And what was going to happen to me.

I looked around my prison to see that another woman shared my cell; she was facing the wall on the other side of me, studying the bricks like they were very important or something. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out except a sort of horse cough. I swallowed a few times and then I opened my mouth once again, and this time sound did come out.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl. She turned around to look at me. She was wearing a ragged dress that was covered in dust and had what looked like scorch marks all over the place. There were cuts in her dress and underneath there were thin scars that ran the length of those cuts. She was small, like the pixies in the fairy tales my mom used to read to me. Her hair was cut short and black; her eyes were bright and full of something that I couldn't put my finger on.

"I'm Alice. And who might you be?" She asked me.

"Bella. What happened to you?" I asked moving over to her only to realize that I was chained to the wall behind me. Then I noticed the chains on her wrists. We were stuck in these things and my wrists would be rubbed raw by the end of the day.

"Them. It'll be happening to you soon enough. But, you can resist them, I can tell. Just like I'm resisting them. I won't be giving into their twisted ideas any time soon. I couldn't stand to be what they are. I saw you coming. And I know we'll be great friends. Even if we are stuck in this place, there's no reason why we can't get along," she smiled at me.

"Okay, then. So what do they actually do? What do I have to brace myself for?" I asked her quietly.

Alice frowned, "Bella, it's horrible. They have all these things, these terrible tools that hurt you so much. They use knives, flames, and these things, newly created, that just by touching your skin it makes your entire body cry out in pain. They use whips, their hands, and their twisted mind games. Those are the worst. The pain is easy to deal with. The mind games they play, not so much. That's why I said you were strong. I think you'll be able to resist it."

I shuddered. "How often do they do this?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"Every day. Or every other day, if you've been good and have been coming along to their liking. Promise me that you won't give in. The last girl that shared this cell with me was turned into the thing they want us to become. Don't do it, I need you if we're ever going to get out of here," she said.

"Alight. I can do this. I can resist them," I took a deep breath, "I guess this means we'll have to find things to do while we're sitting here, our minds boring into nothingness."

"Oh, yes. I, for one, feel like I need to teach you a few things about that dress you're wearing. It looks nice, but it isn't be greatest quality. You need to be sure to get the best that there is so even when you look like me," she gestured to herself, "you still have style."

I laughed, "I see. And what do you think about a gal wearing a guy's cloths?"

"I think it's fantastic. There are even more opportunities that way. And besides, it's easier to move in. We'll defiantly be making some of those clothes when we get out of here. We can't be stuck in dresses if we want to get anywhere fast," she said.

"Agreed," I said nodding my head, "Now, where do you come from?"

Before Alice could answer, the door to our cell slammed open. I was sure to be back to my side of the cell before they walked in. No need for them to know that we were figuring out how we would be escaping from this place.

A man walked in, looking back and forth between us, pacing. "Alice," the man simply said as she stood. He was a tall and lanky guy, with blonde hair and a gentle face. I couldn't see how so much hardness could come out of one so...kind looking. "Someone will come for you soon," he said looking at me as he dragged Alice out using a chain connected to her writs.

I sat there in silence, mentally preparing myself for what was going to come when another person walked through that door. I had to survive this, or else I don't know what I'd be. I would have forsaken everything that I believed I could be and that I was. I am a strong woman, I am an intelligent woman. I will make it through this.

The door banged open once again, causing me to jump about a foot into the air. A man walked in. He was tall, his head almost hitting the ceiling. He had short black hair, with obvious muscles underneath the shirt he was wearing. He had a nice tan color to his skin, but a hard look in his eyes. I felt myself shiver on the inside.

"Isabella," he said simply.

"If you don't mind, call me Bella. I rather hate being called Isabella it sounds so … stiff," I said flippantly.

He slapped me across the face, leaving an angry red mark, "you speak when I tell you to. Only then can you speak."

"Geez, uptight much? It's just plain rude to hit someone for sharing something, gosh," I said mockingly.

He slapped me harder, "Every time you speak out of turn, you will be slapped. You must learn your place."

I rolled my eyes and then looked at him, studying him. It looked to me like once upon a time he was a happy person. Someone that wasn't so cruel and so desensitized to the world around him. He had a heart of stone, when it was once a heart filled with love, I'm sure. I was going to break him. Not the other way around. That might help me get through this.

He yanked me up hard, pulling me to my feet. He unattached my chains from the wall as I stood there watching him pity in my eyes. I wondered if he noticed, or if he was just too far removed that he wouldn't recognize that I was caring for him. Hmm. This was going to be a tough job.

"Come with me. And don't struggle, it's for your own good, Bella," he sneered, "I don't like have to hurt you more than necessary, even though it is rather enjoyable." A sadistic smile spread across his face.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, "It must have been terrible."

"Silence!" He slapped me across my face.

"Ask and you shall receive," I said and I received another slap.

"Now the fun begins," he said shoving me into a room filled with torture devices. "You think you can handle this?"

I gave him a look that said 'Are you kidding? I could take this in my sleep'. "Well, be prepared to be broken." He pushed me across the room, slamming me against the wall.

**We hope your flight has been enjoyable and that you would come again. Once I again I urge you to let the airline know what you thought of the flight. It is always an encouragement to the pilots to get you to your next destination faster if feedback is given. Thank-you and have a nice day!**

**---TrapedInsideADream and whitezcar (owners of Path to Freedom airline, and pilots)  
**


	4. My First Day in Training

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. I want you to enjoy it. If you don't, I'll hunt you down and .... I'll do something sinister. Yeah, that's right, something sinister. **

**Disclaimer: I am to Twilight as my name is to Bob. (My name is not Bob, in case you were wondering)  
**

**

* * *

**

"So, Bella, you want to know my name?" He asked me, sneering

"I don't really care, it's not like you're my friend or anyth..." he cut off my air supply.

"I'm Jacob. Or as you'll call me, Master," he said his face next to mine. He still hadn't let up on the choking thing. He released my neck, air rushing back into my lungs. He walked away, his back to me, as he went to pick up something.

"You realize there is no way in heck that I'll be calling you "master", right? Though if you want a title with master in it I could say 'masturbator' you know, so we both get a little entertainment out of it," I said seriously, he turned around and slapped me so hard I fell on the floor. I rubbed my cheek. There just might be a bruise there tomorrow.

His eyes said everything I needed to know, he was furious. I was getting to him. Ha. Jokes on him. "You're just making this worse for you, but a lot more fun for me," this Jacob said to me. He grabbed my wrist, pulling a chain down from the ceiling, attaching my arms to it, and then he pulled me up off of the ground, my arms straining against the gravity that wanted to pull me down.

He pulled out a whip, "I think this might be a good way to get warmed up, don't you think so, my little Bella?"

He snapped the whip, cutting through the fabric of my dress, slapping across my midsection, causing me to suppress a flinch. He walked around me, whipping me a few more times, before realizing I wasn't reacting quite as much as he would have liked.

"Well, it looks like my beauty here isn't getting exactly what she needs; all that fabric is getting in her way. Taking it off would help, now wouldn't it?" He tore my dress off of my body and at that moment I thanked myself for being as un-girly as I was. My 'sports bra' covered my chest and the pants I wore helped cover my legs.

"What a surprise! Look at that, I have clothing on underneath," he whipped me, "that dress! Doesn't that make Mr. Masturbator a little confused," he whipped me again, "and maybe a little worried," whipped again, "that he won't be able to brake me?" He whipped me several times, leaving an angry red line every time.

"Who knew that you were so strong," he said, referring to the muscles that I had acquired over the years of rebuilding bridges, hunting, and climbing trees. "You are going so much fun to break." He whipped me several times in a row before I began to talk to him again.

"So, what happened in your childhood that made you this angry? I, for one, know that nobody can become this violent and sadistic if something terrible hadn't happened to them, or if they aren't power hungry. I know you're not power hungry because I met your boss already and you don't seem like the one to try and climb ranks and then take over, so something terrible must have happened to you," I concluded.

"Enough of this talking, Whore. It is not your place to be talking as you are. Maybe I need to take things up a notch. No one has managed to reach this level on their first day, you should feel honored," he said as he pulled a wicked looking … thing off of the table. It was long and thin, with a design on it that looked like fire, but the fire was moving. "You, my pretty little thing, won't last long against this." He jabbed it into my stomach, and I was on fire.

I couldn't help the cry that escaped my lips. A tear slid down my cheek. "Aw, she's crying, did I get through to my little Bella? I think I may have." He paced the fire tool under my jaw, causing me to scream even louder this time.

He took it away the fire tool and set it on the table that held his torture tools. "Before I'm through with you, Bella, you'll be begging me for me to do it again. I will be the only thing in your thoughts, you will, in all sense of the word, belong to me," he whispered into my ear. I shook with anger.

"You realize that will never happen, right?" I whispered right back at him.

He smiled brilliantly at me. If he wasn't so sadistic, and if he wasn't doing what he was, he just might be a good person. "You don't know what you're saying. I estimate about two weeks, the usual lasts only one," he said.

I snorted. He whipped me. "I feel like you've had enough of the fire rod, so I'll go back to the whipping. This is usually one of the favorites."

He spent the rest of the day leaving angry marks on my skin. At the end of the day he pulled my face to his, "You think you can resist me, banish that thought." He pressed his lips to mine, roughly forcing me to open my mouth to his. My mouth was desecrated by his.

He pulled away from me and I spit on the ground. "You're a monster."

"And you're my toy," he said. He walked out of the room and I stared off into space, my eyes concentrating on absolutely nothing. I fought the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes and only the ground. I couldn't let myself down; I couldn't let him get to me.

Jacob walked back into the room carrying food in one hand, and medical supplies in the other. I looked at him with a stony glare. "I'm sorry that you have to suffer," he said walking up to me with a gel in his hand, "but it's the only way we're allowed to make you understand." He gently rubbed the gel onto the marks he had left on me with his whip.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to him. He looked at me, confused.

"I should be the one saying 'sorry', I'm going to have to hurt you, day after day, and cause someone as beautiful as you to suffer."

"But you're the one that has been broken."

He scrunched his eyebrows at me, and then went back to dealing with the wounds my body had sustained. His large hands were warm and gentle on my skin, caressing me in a way. When he was done with that he carried over some food.

"Since I can't let you down, you'll just have to go along with this way of eating. I know you don't trust me yet, but you're going to have to go along with this. Don't make me starve you," he said, holding up a grape to my lips. I opened and chewed.

It took a long to time to eat the food that was for me. I was even possibly thankful when he let me drink some cold water, helping to rehydrate my exhausted body. "I'm sorry to say that I cannot take you down for the night, you are still in training and we don't let you down the first night, precautions and all that."

"Figures," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Get some sleep, and dream of me, my Bella," he said as he moved out of the room. Shutting the door behind him. I let out a sigh and let my head hang down and touch my chest. I looked up at the chains above me. Yes, there were multiple chains, I just hadn't noticed them. There were two coming straight down out of the ceiling and then there was one to the upper left corner and the other to upper right corner. I bet I could make some sort of bed for myself, if I could get myself up there.

It took a little while, but I finally managed to arrange myself so that I was lying out and my head had something to rest on. It wasn't the most comfortable sleeping arrangement, but it was better than hanging by my arms for the whole night. Wouldn't that jerk, Jacob, be surprised when he saw me sleeping up here? My tree climbing experience really was more useful than I thought it would have been. I closed my eyes and soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

**I've run out of clever-ish ways to ask for reviews ... so, please, do review. If five or more reviews are made before the next posting time (which should be about a week) a chapter will magically pop up early! How exciting is that? So, until later. **

**---TrapedInsideADream and whitezcar  
**


	5. My Pain

**The next chapter has arrived in honor of the band concert that I am forced to perform in tonight! And this is in honor of the black, heavy, velvet dress I get to wear! Doesn't that dress sound just lovely? I hope you like this chapter about ten times more than my dress.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but, I do own a super sexy band uniform.  
**

**

* * *

**

I woke up in the morning to laughter. I wrinkled my forehead, who could be laughing? No one else was around … oh. I was still in that torture chamber, and I was cleverly arranged so that I was comfortable to some extent, granted, it wasn't as comfortable as I would have liked, but it did provide at least some protection from whatever was waiting for me down below.

"What are you doing up there?" A male voice asked. I looked down about to make a smart remark, but it wasn't that sadist Jacob, it was the General.

"Sleeping, until you interrupted. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Making sure you were doing okay, or, as far as they are concerned, how much progress he's made. They have a third party check every day, just so they are sure that there is progress made, or else the trainer gets some more training themselves," he told me.

"Oh, okay. And what is your assessment?" I asked him.

"That he has made absolutely no progress, and that you're going to be a tough one to break."

"I'm glad to hear you think that," I smiled at him.

A look of sadness was in his eyes. "Are you in any pain now?" he asked me.

"Well, yeah, I have this killer crick in my neck. Having a chain as your pillow isn't good for your muscles," I said, twisting my neck, reliving the tight muscle.

The General laughed once again, "I was talking about those marks, do they hurt?"

"No. Or I've just tuned the pain out, either way, they're not hurting me," I told him.

The General looked at his wrist, some sort of time keeping device was on his wrist. "You need to get going don't you? You can't be seen making friends with one of the 'patients', I assume."

He frowned, "I'll see you again. And I promise that I am getting you out of here, I'm even closer to figuring how to get out of here, it shouldn't be much longer before I can get you out."

"If you get me out, you have to get my cell-mate out, I can't leave her behind," I told him. He nodded, smiled his crooked smile at me, shaking his head at me and my ridiculous sleeping position, and left the room.

I let out a sigh. There was something about that General, something that I knew was there, but I just couldn't place my finger on it. I don't know what it is about him, but I think I can trust him; I know I can trust him. There's just something about him that...

The door slammed open, 'bad' Jacob storming into my room. When he didn't see me where he had left me, I saw a look of pure terror cross his face. "You, hoo, Mr. Masturbator! I'm up here! You know sleeping in a hanging position is really uncomfortable, so I thought I would make myself comfortable up here, I hope you don't mind," I said to him. He scowled at me.

"If you know what's good for you, I would get down out of that, or else today's training will be particularly unpleasant," he snarled.

"Okay, okay! Just give me a second." I untangled my legs and slowly lowered myself to the hanging position that I had been in, my lean muscles bulging slightly as I moved down the chain. "Happy now?"

The grin came back on his face, the one that I was beginning to associate with pain. Well, this was going to be interesting. He grabbed me by the throat and pulled me towards him, "You pretty little thing, I'm sorry that you'll have scars after today. If you're good, they won't be deep."

I glared at him. Despite my will to be strong, my stomach twisted in apprehension and fear as he picked up a wicked looking blade off of the table. He walked towards me, holding the thin blade at his side. He took one of his large, and very warm hands, and caressed my cheek, "I hate to do this, but it's my job to." He pulled back, took the blade and made a thin slice in my skin on my left forearm. I didn't react, I had had worse.

I forced myself to keep from breathing in through my nose else I would pass out, and that would give Jacob too much pleasure, I'm sure. Watching me not react, I saw Jacob's face light up with an idea, he grinned as we went to pick up the fire rod. I couldn't keep my eyes from widening in fear.

He smiled as he pressed it the slice he had made in my skin, and this time I screamed. It felt like I was being burn alive, from the inside out. He pulled it away, and I was relieved, there was no more fire. He sliced my skin again, he pressed the rod to it again, this time I only let out a half-scream. He repeated, I only released a moan, again, I didn't make a sound. But, my eyes were tearing up, and I was struggling to keep myself from breathing through my nose.

"You build up a quick resistance, don't you?" He said to me, circling me, the fire rod almost touching my skin, but not quite. It was enough for my breath to quicken. "I guess that means I have to make deeper cuts, its a shame, you're such a beauty." He sliced through the pants I wore, leaving a deep cut, I cried out, tears welling up in my eyes.

My leg was bleeding profusely, he pressed the fire rod to my leg and I writhed in pain, I screamed as I twisted. I could see the smile on his face out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it. He pulled it away, I was breathing heavily. Then I slipped up and I was breathing out my nose. I smelt the blood flowing out of the gash in my leg and I passed out.

I was woken up by the crack of a whip against my back and my stomach, alternating. The room came back into focus. "You are not allowed to be blacked out for any of this, my pretty, otherwise you would not get any of the benefits," he said to me.

"What benefits?" I asked I slapped me across the face.

"Remember, you don't talk unless I tell you to."

"Hmm..." I said. He slapped me. "Ha! I wasn't speaking. So, any sound I make you will slap me; that's hardly fair, don't you think?"

He raised his hand to slap me, but pulled back, "If a little slap won't work, maybe this will." He placed the fire rod under my chin and as my body was writhing, he placed his lips on mine. He let go and I spit on the ground.

"Shall we continue?" He pulled out the whip.

He held the fire rod against my skin as he whipped me. He was getting more creative, I gave him points for that. I inadvertently drew away from the whip. My cuts had stopped bleeding, but the gash in my leg was still leaking. The whip and fire rod combination went on for the rest of the day. When he finished, leaving me exhausted. He strode out of the room.

I hung there, my head touching my chest as I took deep breaths. I was okay, I was surviving. I would be okay. I was still my own person. I wasn't being affected by this twisted system. When I heard the door creak open again I didn't respond. I didn't want to. He walked over to me and pulled my head up off of my chest.

"Did you dream of me?" he asked, his face inches from my face.

I turned my head and spit on the ground as my response. I faced him once more and glared at him. I was told once that my glare could sent shivers down someones back, and shivers that were more fearful than anything else. "Pity. I'm sure they would have been good dreams."

He turned back to the table that now had medical supplies and food sitting on it. He first went to the medical things. He tended to my cuts first. He ripped the fabric around the gash in my thigh. He wiped up the blood around the cut, it was still oozing blood, and once he had he took out a needle and thread and moved towards my leg. I inhaled sharply, squeezing my eyes tight together. Needles scared me.

He looked up at my face hearing my reaction. "It'll make the cut better, you'll be okay." He said this with such a caring tone that I almost believed him. Then I fought back a shiver, it was the mind games. That's what Alice had been talking about, the way the days went were going to mess with my head. I just had to remember that it was all an act, his caring wasn't real.

Once the gash was sewn up, he cleaned the other cuts in my arms and midriff using a sanitizing.. something.. and a cloth to wipe away the dried blood. I kept myself from breathing in through my nose once more, but the smell went away fast. He then pulled out the same gel that he had before to rub on the whip marks, both old and new.

He fed me. Inside I was screaming for him to leave me alone, for him to go away and play these games with someone else, anyone but me. He threw away the unused food. Then walked up to me. "You can sleep down off of those chains tonight. You have the choice of sleeping on a soft bed with me, or sleeping in that cold, hard, damp cell floor," he said, "and I promise that if you were to sleep with me, nothing would happen to you." I looked into his eyes, seeing the true promise that he was making, he wouldn't violate me if I chose to sleep in the same bed as him.

"I'd rather sleep in the cell," I said bitterly. I wasn't going to let his sweet words change my mind.

He sighed sadly and pressed his lips roughly to mine, violating my mouth. He pulled away and I spit on the ground. He frowned. "Don't do that anymore," he said, and I heard the warning behind those words, but I was going to ignore them.

With one arm he unclasped the chains holding me from the ceiling and with the other he held me slightly so that when they came undone he would catch me. He caught me and held me close to his chest as he carried me to the cell I shared with Alice. He walked into the cell, setting me gently on the ground and attaching me to a pillar. He bent down to me, whispering in my ear, "Dream of me."

I watched him turn and leave, a look of disgust on my face. I turned to see Alice in the cell with me, I smiled at her and she smiled at me. I was in the company of a friend, at least for the time being.

* * *

**Alright people, here's the deal, I will give you a sneak peek at the next chapter if you review. That's right, a sneak peek. You get to look into the future! Yay! So, if I get lets say ... six or more reviews I will post the next chapter as soon as I get them, okay? So, that means you a) get a sneak peek and b) the next chapter arrives more quickly. I don't think that's bad at all. Hoping to see you soon ... wait. I can't see through computers. Dang it.**

**---TrapedInsideADream  
**


	6. My Plan in Action

**I am posting this chapter early because I will not be able to put anything up for quite a long time, I have way to much going on this next week to even think about spending time to do anything fanfiction related. So, I give you this chapter now: Remember: though I may not have much time, I will always have time for reviews. Review, and you get a sneak peek. Alright, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Instead, I get mountains of homework. Yay.**

* * *

"Alice," I asked in a whisper, "How are you?"

"Better off than you," she said looking at the bruises and stitches that decorated my skin.

"What's it like for you? Have you ever thought of giving in to your trainer?" I asked her, curious.

"Yes. You'll reach the point where you're mind is still defiant, but because you're body is so battered you can't help but give in to try and lesson the pain. Or at least that's how I feel," she informed me.

"Would you be disappointed in me if I gave in?" I asked her.

"Depends on the reason, but I know you will, eventually. I don't know why, but I think it's going to happen sometime this week,"she said.

"How would you know?" I asked her.

"I just have this feeling," she said.

We sat there in silence, enjoying the fact that we were in company of someone that sympathizes with the other. Someone that actually cares and understands. I was sitting there, thinking of so many different things when an idea struck me.

"What if we gave in? What if we were the ones to play the mind games, in all seriousness?" I asked her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Every other day we give in, acting two different ways. And then we start to chose based on the level of violence they put into the day. When it's excruciating, we go back to the cell. When it's lighter, less brutal, we sleep in their bed. That way, if they develop feelings for us – which is the main goal to make this plan work – we can mold them into 'softer' people. Maybe even to the point where they don't even hurt us. What do you think?" I asked Alice.

She went silent for a moment, staring off into the distance, looking at nothing. "Alice?" She shook her self and blinked a few times, then was smiling widely.

"It's going to work!" She said happily, smiling at me. It almost looked like she was vibrating, she was jumping up and down so quickly.

"How do you know?" I asked, but still happy.

"I just do."

So, for the rest of the hours we were awake, we discussed how we would do this. For the next month, we would do the every other day thing. To get them to want us to sleep in their arms, in their beds, so much that it actually has an effect on them, before we start the 'based on how they treat us' phase. Eventually we layed down and shut our eyes, still talking excitedly about how this was going to work. Soon enough, we were deeply asleep.

Something kicked me in the gut roughly, pulling me out of my dream. I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to stay in my dream. I wanted to stay with the General. I wanted to stay with him and be safe. I felt that something kick me again. I just rolled over. It kicked me again. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Really, that was such a rood way to wake a person up.

I stretched my back, bending until my head almost he the ground. Stretching was always a good way to wake up. "My pretty little Bella, done waking up?" the voice I knew all to well crooned into my ear.

"Not really. It usually takes about an hour for me to become completely coherent. Until then, I'm just a walking zombie. The walking and the groaning included. I am quite good at zombie impersonations when it is an ungodly hour of the morning," I replied.

"Well, zombie girl, you better wake up fast," he said to me. He pulled me to my feet and dragged me, yawning, behind him to the torture chamber that he used.

"Am I going to have to wake up this early every day? Because if I do I'll probably just become even more sassy and rebellious and annoying and talkative and annoying and talkative and rebellious and... was I just repeating my self?" I asked, followed by a yawn. He didn't respond as he hooked me up to the hanging chain.

"You will have to wake up this early, I promise you that," he said, "and if you irritate me, the response will be the same."

"Fine, then. I'll just go ahead," and que yawn, "and sleep through the morning." I closed my eyes while he talked to me. I nodded my head saying "Uh huh, sure, okay, whatever you think," and I was asleep.

Apparently I slept through being whipped for a good hour, because when I came to, there were a lot of red lines – some of them bleeding slightly. I had been woken up by the fire rod being pressed to my skin. That woke me up for sure.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said. I would have raised my hands in surrender if they weren't chained to the ceiling.

"I guess I'll have to take this one out today," Jacob said to me, " I wanted to wait a little while, but since you're just so stubborn, I guess it's necessary." He turned around a ran me through with a sword. I screamed as loud as I possible could have. He pulled it out, leaving a angry red line where he had plunged it. I was gasping for air. It had felt like he had really impaled me on the sword.

"Hm... It seems that this one really gets," he shoved it through my shoulder blade, earning a scream from me, "through to you."

"You're a monster."

"I think I'm going to try a new combination. No one has thought to try it before, since all of their trainees were too weak to withstand these things. Lets see how my sword and the fire rod will affect you."

He slid the sword through my stomach, placing the fire rod right next to that exact spot. My body arched in pain as an earsplitting scream unwillingly slipped out between my lips. He pulled them away from me. "I guess I've found some things that work. But maybe I should save them. For special treats," he said half to himself, half to me.

He then pulled out the knife. He placed small cuts here and there. I kept myself from breathing through my nose, but I slipped up. I immediately groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick," I said through my teeth.

"And why might that be?" Jacob asked me, walking around to face me.

"I can sme-" and I threw up right onto Jacob. "The blood, stop the blood" I retched again. Jacobs eye brows crinkled, confused.

"The blood did not bother you before, why does it bother you know, my pretty little thing?" He asked me after he had wiped the vomit off of himself.

"I can smell it," I retched once more. Nothing came out of me. I guess I didn't have enough food in my stomach for anything to happen. I felt a cloth wipe away the blood and the smell was soon gone. "Thank you, Thank you so much," I said to him. This was going to work into my plan very well, he would think I was softening up.

"My pretty Bella, it was not a problem for me at all," he stroked my cheek. He placed the fire rod underneath my chin and roughly pressed his lips to mine.

"Get away from me, you pig!" I shouted, managing to kick him in the stomach since I was hanging.

I stepped away, momentarily looking confused. "I guess we're not done for the day, are we?" he said. He battered me with the whip and the fire rod for the rest of the day. Never stopping, I hung there, thinking of the general as I ignored the pain that my body was enduring. When he stopped I let out a huge sigh. He walked away, leaving the room.

I hung my head, trying to relax, my body hurt all over. I heard the door click open and I looked over to see the General. A smile spread across my face. "How are you holding up?" He asked me.

"All right. And I've figured out how I can get Jacob to let up, so, just trust me if you think he's making 'progress', it's all in the acting. I'm a very good actor," I told him. I winced when he gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll get through this. I've been recruiting people to help me get you out of here, and your cell mate. Not everyone here is heartless. Most of them are just scared that if they speak out they'll end up dead. I get closer every day, hang in there. You can make it through this." He turned and left then. I had a smile on my face, he still cared about, and he was still planning on getting me the heck out of here. I couldn't believe that someone would care about me so much.

Once again, the door opened and this time Jacob entered with food and medical supplies. He apologized to me and said sweet words of endearment to me, as he cleaned wounds and put the ointments that would help them heal quickly on them. He fed me, and I sighed with relief when he pored some water down my throat.

When he finished he looked at me and asked me the same question he had the last night, ""You can sleep down off of those chains tonight. You have the choice of sleeping on a soft bed with me, or sleeping in that cold, hard, damp cell floor and I promise that if you were to sleep with me, nothing would happen to you."

I looked down at the ground as if I was thinking about it. "I would like to spend the night with you," I said, not believing that I had actually said those words, that they had actually come out of my mouth. I looked up to see a wide, boyish grin across his face. He released me from the hanging position I had been in. He removed all the chains that had been previously connected to me and he swept me up into his arms and carried me through the hallways to his room. As he carried me down the hallway I could hear the other trainers that we passed yelling encouragement to Jacob. Apparently it was quite the ordeal when someone agreed to spend the night with their trainer.

"You've made the right choice," he whispered in my ear, planting a kiss on my lips. I didn't pull away. I had to act through this. This plan was going to take a lot more strength than just being tortured did. When we reached his room he gently set me on his bed and he went to change into some different clothing. When he walked back out to see me still sitting there, he knelt before me. "Would you like to bathe?" He asked me.

I looked at him quizzically, "Why do you ask?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you walked all the way here in the dust covered road, slept in the cells, and have really been put through a lot. I have a place for you to bathe. I will wait for you out here if you wish," he said.

"I would love a bath," I said. He smiled kindly at me and walked through a different door. He came back out and guided me through the door.

"The water is hot, be careful. Would you like me to help get you cleaned off?" he asked me gently.

"No. I can manage myself," I replied.

"Very well. There is soap on the ledge right there. And sitting with the towel is a change of cloths, since your other ones are quite dirty now," he said to me, "I'll be waiting for you to finish up."

I nodded, looking 'bashfully' at the ground. I was really smiling to myself. I think it was working. I slid into the warm water, my muscles relaxing as I washed myself. I had scrubbed all of the dirt out of my hair and managed to get most of it off of myself. I eventually slipped out of the water, dried off and pulled on the clothing layed out for me. I saw that there were shorts, and the same sort of bra that I would wear, along with a white dress that covered those two pieces of clothing. I left the room, running my fingers through my hair to brush it after I had mostly dried it off using a towel.

Jacob opened his arms to me as he was sitting in his bed. I walked over to him and let him hold me as we lay down with the blanket covering. It was warm and comfortable in his bed. There some real perks to this plan. Tomorrow I would be back in the cell though, at least this was going to be a nice break from everything, every other day. I felt him kiss me softly on top of my head as he pulled me even closer to him. I was like a tiny little twig next to him. I drifted off to sleep, warm and comfortable, knowing what the next day would bring, and knowing that the plan was already in action.

* * *

**Alright people, here's the deal, I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter if you review. Plain and simple. Take the time to write one word, or two, or maybe even more, and you'll make me very happy. And I'll send you a sneak peek so you don't die of eager-ness to read the next chapter. No promises, though.  
**

**---TrapedInsideADream  
**


	7. My Breaking

**Oh! Look at that! It's a new chapter... Amazing. And you know what else is amazing? Reviews! If you review you get a sneak peek. If I get 10 reviews, I will post the next chapter early. So, take two seconds and review, it'll make me happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. BUT I do own yummy cookies.  
**

* * *

Days went by. Days and days and days. A way out was yet to be found. The plan was progressing … and it was working. I was quite surprised to see how Jacob reacted when I told him I was going to sleep in the cell. He reacted like I had slapped him in the face. When I agreed to sleep in his room, he smiled like there was nothing else that could make him happier. It had only been three weeks, but I knew I could began phase two.

Alice was making progress much more quickly than I was, she was already to the point where she chose where to sleep based on the severity of the day. She was spending more days in her trainers room than the cell at this point. I was very happy for her.

At some point, I don't remember when, I started letting Jacob do more for me than just let me sleep in his bed and run a bath – I let him (forgive me for saying this, General) actually bathe me. It was a completely nerve wracking experience, and I hated myself for letting it happen. But, it was helping. He was falling into the trap. I just had to be even more careful to keep from falling into his.

"Wake up," someone said, pushing my shoulder gently.

I groaned and rolled over, "five more minuets".

I heard a gentle laugh, "seriously, do you want to get me in trouble?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, if I'm in trouble, you're in trouble. No one else would be as easy on you as I am," it was Jacobs voice. I could have sworn it was my dads....

"You're easier on me? My god, you have twisted friends." I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "And for your information, you are a lot worse than anyone else, I do talk to other people, you know. I guess I just have a high pain tolerance."

"Whatever you say," he said, rolling his eyes. "Now get dressed, it's time for your training."

"Fudge you," I murmured under my breath, I was still independent in thought, and I still knew what he was really like on the inside. Though I hoped that I was changing him.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" He looked up.

"No."

I put on the clothing that I usually wore for the 'training' part of my life. It was bloodied, tattered, scorch marks – from the fire rod – and slits – from the ______ sword. When ever I was wearing this, Jacob treated me much differently.

When I was not in the training cloths, he treated me a;s if he was a young boy infatuated with a girl. In it, I wasn't a person. I was a weapon that needed to be fashioned and taught a lesson about a thing or two. Something to be broken. Out of it, I was a PERSON that he loved. Or at least that's how I interpreted it.

I had my cloths on, and he changed completely. "Come on, my pretty Bella. It's time to be trained." His voice was hard and detached, like he was in a different world.

"What if I say no?" I asked snottily.

He grinned sadistically, the regular trainer Jacob back, "Then it'll just be worse for you." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder roughly, holding onto me with one arm.

He had never put me in this position before, and it was a perfect one to make an escape attempt. I took a deep breath and went limp, waiting for the right moment. We were at the main plaza, very few other trainers were around and I could see the door out. I bet I could find my way as I went. It was now or never.

I started throwing a huge fit, hitting Jacob on the back, screaming, and then, I kicked him in his precious parts. I twisted out of his grip, solidly hit him across the face, breaking his nose. Smiling, I wove through the other trainers lunging at me. I tripped some, slipped between them so they were suddenly attacking each other, and then I was out the door..

I ran at top speed down the stairs I found there. Two men were blocking my path – by now an alarm was sounding. I pushed them, hard, and they fell down the stairs as I slid quickly down the railing. I burst through a door to a court yard. What I saw was extremely disturbing. Women were walking around in all black leather. Long, wicked looking swords at their sides, their hair down up tight on their head, spikes in the long braid that fell down their backs. Their eyes were hard, inhuman. Brainwashed.

I had stopped moving for a few seconds as I looked on in horror to what the women had become, some of them which I had met not but two weeks ago. I felt arms wrap around me solidly, keeping me from moving, capturing me. I didn't pay any attention, because I was crying. I was screaming "no!" out loud again and again. The sobs wracked my too thin frame.

"You going to be good for us now?" the men that were carrying me asked.

I didn't even hear them because of the thoughts running through my head, churning, terrible, horrible thoughts about what might happen to me. I was still crying, but now silently. I was as stiff as a rod, unmoving, non responding. I was like a rag doll. You could do anything with me and I wouldn't feel any of it.

"Here's your girl," the man that had been carrying me said to Jacob, "Be more careful with that one or you'll be in huge trouble. Bendrow is particularly interested in her."

"Of course. This little bitch won't be escaping me again," he said coldly, shaking me. I just stood there, unaware of anything going on around me.

I was dragged by the hair to the usual torture chamber, hung by my arms.

I don't remember what happened to me that day. All I remember is the cold look on the girls faces. The way they carried themselves, it just shook me to my very core. After that day, I saw that I had some new serious scars. One was the first letter of my trainers name. The other was a long gash that went from my left shoulder, down my back, to my right hip. It was wide. It hurt.

I only snapped out of my zombie like state when Jacob came to stitch up the cuts that he had made in my skin – those two scars.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, kicking and flailing, "I'd rather be dead than have you touch me!"

His face sunk, but he just fixed my wounds as I sobbed without any tears. I refused to take the food that he offered me. Concern crossed his face, and then it seemed that he had made a decision, and he had, I guess.

"You will be sleeping in my room tonight."

My head snapped up, my eyes shooting daggers at him.

"I assume that you would try to escape if you were in the cell. And I can't have that, my angle. The safest place for you is in my room. You know I'm telling the truth," he said as he pulled me down. He put cuffs on my hands and a band around my neck. The three pieces of confining metal were connected with a chain, and one chain extended for Jacob to hold onto as he led me wherever he would.

I pulled me through the hallways. I was broken. But not in the way that they had hoped. I was emotionally broken, I couldn't feel. I had been abandoned by hope, and the General. I hadn't seen him since the last time he promised he would get me out of this place. I didn't see Alice anymore, but I knew that wasn't her fault. I was alone.

I was broken in the way that I could never be broke the way they wanted me to be. I would be the same as I was now for the rest of my life. I would be a walking zombie. Once Jacob had closed the door behind us in his room, he removed the offensive confines from my skin. He put me in a bath, making sure my wounds were okay, and washing my hair. He pulled the zombie me out of the tub, dried and dressed me, and then pulled me into his bed.

I didn't sleep.

The days passed on as I moved as a zombie. The others thought that I had been broken the way that they wished, but when they tried to get me to dress in the leather and to take the wicked blades of the bloodthirsty monster that I would have been turned into, I had to be restrained by at least three of them because my anger was so intense.

The next day passed.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.......

* * *

**Okay, so, I hope you liked this chapter. Remember, reviews get you sneak peeks and the next chapter faster!  
**

**---TrapedInsideADream  
**


	8. My Ligitmate Escape

**Oh my gosh. Its a new chapter! I just want to say, it's a bit short, but its important and has a lot of good stuff in it. I just hope you think the same. Okay, and one more thing, Reviews=Sneak Peek  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I am able to do the chicken dance. Yeah, that's right the chicken dance, you're all jealous now!  
**

* * *

Wake up. Have cloths thrown on. Be dragged down hallway. Be apologized to. Be tortured. Be healed. Be fed. Be dragged down hallway. Be washed. Be brought to bed. Sleep. Repeat. . . . . .

I didn't know how long it had been, but all I knew was that I had lost hope. And that I wasn't going to turn into one of them. Sure, I might be a zombie that didn't feel anything, but I wasn't brainwashed. I could never be brainwashed by them. By what was being done to me. So I just withdrew, like a turtle does into its shell whenever there was danger. And I was in danger. Of getting hurt.

"Are you going to talk today?" I heard Jacobs question. He asked me that every day before I went down the hallway. I kept my eyes on the floor, my lips closed. He sighed. And dragged me down the hallway, even though he wouldn't receive any resistance from me.

He hooked me up to the cruel contraption that had me hanging from the ceiling. Then he did something that was different, and it immediately caught my attention. Everything had been the same since that day. The day that I had blocked out of my memory. But I apparently had nightmares, I could tell because Jacob would have bruises on him in the mornings.

"You're leaving today." He simply said.

I looked up, my eyes questioning. He turned to look at me.

"Ever since I saw you that day … that look of fierce determination as you took off, that crushed look when you came back. I … I can't keep you here, seeing you looked like you do now, it's killing me. I know I'm not supposed to get attached, but, I can't let you stay here. Not you," He said, walking up to me, releasing the chains so my feet lay flat on the ground.

Still I looked at him with my eyes filled with unanswered questions. "Okay, so, the General is going to come in and I'll be going to get some new knives … the ones here are dull, and he's going to unhook your arms from this and you'll be off. I'll try and keep as many people away from you as possible. I … I really want to see you get out of here. Safe."

I kept looking down as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead and left the room. I held in the tears that were about to burst. How could he tease me like this? There was no way I was really going to get out of this place. There wasn't any way to do it. I had tried, and failed. I saw all their defenses. It was impossible to get passed.

"Bella?" I heard a voice ask tentatively. My head snapped to the door where the voice was coming from. It was the General.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He unhooked my arms, catching me as I slumped on my legs a little bit, still weak from the lack of food and the beatings my body had taken. I was only human, after all. He took my hand in his. "Do you trust me?" He asked. I nodded. "Then follow me, closely. We only have a few minutes."

And I was running again. But this time I had someone with me, someone that had promised they'd help me. He was keeping his promise, and I was getting out of here. But … Alice. What was I going to do about that? I couldn't leave Alice in this place!

I was about to stop the escape attempt, but I rethought the plan. The best chance of me being helpful to her would be leaving this place and getting her and all of the others being tortured out of there. I wouldn't rest until Bendrow had been put in his place. Until everything was back as it should be.

I followed the General closely, running along beside him with a new sense of determination. I was going to do this, and I was going to change this world. I was going force my way to freedom, with every one else in tow. I would not bend to the sadistic dictator that was currently in power. My mind was brought back to attention when the General grabbed my hand and pulled me outside and into the sunlight.

"This is going to be the hard part. Can you still fight?" He asked me. I nodded, my eyes hard with the need to get out of this place.

"We need to get out of that gate, and once we're over the hill they won't bother to come after all. The most challenging part will be getting out of this place itself. I'll try and get us out as fast as I can. Most are still asleep right now," he grabbed my had and pulled me along behind him, but soon I was the one doing the pulling. I saw something coming at me from the left, and before the General could alert me to the presence. I swept under the foot of the girl carrying the sword that was going to cut my head off a moment ago and cut a large gash in her arm. I wasn't going to kill her. I'm not a murder.

"Hurry! More are coming out!" the General called as I turned to run towards the exit. He was close to me, just a hairs width away from me and we were only about a foot away from the entrance when the killers, which I had found out to be called the Tormented Lodemai, began to shoot at us. I picked shifted the sword in my grip and swung it in just the right was as to deflect the arrows that were going our way. And then there were the foot solders that were running at us from the ground. As soon as we were out of the archers rang, I took off. When the General realized that I was running off, he turned and followed. In less time than I thought was humanly possible we were on the other side of the hill, and were in the safe zone.

My breath was heaving, but I didn't stop running. I ran into the woods for awhile. Maybe even a mile. The General followed close behind me, keeping a close eye on me. I eventually fell over, making a successful face plant into the ground. I was reacquainted with the dirt. And I was loving it. I smiled into the dirt, my breath heaving. When the General reached me, my shoulders shaking as my face was in the ground, he turning me over.

His face told me that he was generally frightened for me, afraid that I was crying or something. I was crying actually, but it was from laughter. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked with his piercing and perceiving green eyes.

I took a deep breath grinning, "What's your name?" Those were the first three words that I had said in quite a long time. And in a long time I mean that I have no idea how much time had passed, but I'm sure that it had been a month at minimum. Or had it …. I had no perception of time.

"Edward," he said. I smiled widely. My insides were tingling, butterflies fluttering around. There was something that I couldn't quite put my finger on about him, about the way I was feeling about him. The special moment that we were sharing got roughly interrupted when I heard a loud voice yell …

"BELLA!"

* * *

**Remember, Reviews=Sneak Peek!  
**

**---TrapedInsideADream  
**


	9. My General

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Okay, so this chapter isn't all that exciting, but, it is from the General's point of view. I hope you like it. If I get 10 reviews, I'll put the next chapter up early. Remember, when you review, you get a sneak peek. Okay then, enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I am un-able to be taller that 5 feet at any given point in my life (this is without shoes or a chair ect. ...)  
**

* * *

General POV

'I still can't believe that he's doing this. And I can't believe I'm a part of it', he thought as he followed Bendrow on his horse, on the right and slightly behind. He rode silently behind him, trying to get the images of the suffering women out of his mind, and trying to rid himself of the thoughts of what they were about to do, what they were about to retrieve.

They had been traveling for a very short time, and he was shocked to know that this small segment of the land had not been part of Bendrow's empire, until last week, that is. He still couldn't understand why it was such a necessity to start a war, even though Bendrow claimed that he didn't start it, but the others. They crossed a newly rebuilt bridge made by a skilled craftsman.

They trotted into the center of the town, Bendrow sitting tall, as were they, silently commanding the towns attention. Only problem was, there were no people whose attention could be commanded. They were all indoors. They must have heard us coming. All the lower ranked soldiers began knocking on doors, ordering people out of their homes.

When they didn't come out, the solider would speak, shaking slightly, "Come out, by the order of Lord Bendrow". It was quite silly, at least as far as he was concerned, that a person could get so nervous because they were speaking one line and it was 'such and honor'. They were only bringing the peasants out of their homes.

Once all the townspeople had been shoved into their town square, Lord Bendrow dramatically slid off of his horse to walked around and inspect the townspeople. He had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling. Lord Bendrow went on to give a little speech, as he had at every town. This time he said, "As you should know, I have just recently taken claim to this land. Being a part of my glorious kingdom," he suppressed a snort, "only has one small price to pay. From every town, village, and city I am taking one female. And therefore I am here, personally, to pick out the woman from you town. You should feel very honored."

He looked on Bendrow with disgust as he sent all the people that didn't meet his requirements inside their homes and as he walked around the ring of women inspecting them like livestock while considering which one he was going to choose. When he finally settled on a girl, the guards grabbed onto her arms as Bendrow got onto his horse. He turned his head away from the site of the girl being brought to the horses, to be tied.

Instead of hearing her protests, he her another girls defense for her. "You will do no such thing," the girl all but shouted. He looked at her in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?" one of the low ranks said to her, walking over to slap her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,looking before pulling out two short knives. His eye brows sprung up in interest, watching as she took down the majority of our low ranks. He hid his smile. But it soon disappeared when Bendrow decided that he was going to take her with them instead of the other girl. And they were tying her up on the back of his horse.

When they had made camp, he set up so he would be ready for his watch duty. Someone always had to be on watch. They didn't want the rebels to kill Bendrow. Soon, the whole traveling party was asleep except for himself. He intently stared at the stars above his head when he heard a rustling noise coming from the direction of where they had tied up the girl. His heart still throbbed thinking about that they would do to her. And that he couldn't do a thing about it.

All of a sudden he heard quiet foot steps moving towards the woods, a smile spread across his face, and then he heard running foot steps, quickly moving away from the camp. Sighing, he woke some of the solders telling them to go after the girl, he would follow shortly.

He ran quickly as to so he would beat the soldiers to the girl. When he reached her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, but was immediately knocked down. He watched her take down a few guys here and there, inflicting pain on them. He was quite impressed. Finally he grabbed her once again, but in a grip that she could not escape.

"I'm bringing her back; tell Lord Bendrow that I am coming, I want to teach this girl," he shook her, "a quick lesson." The soldiers marched back to the camp with a yes general, and he spoke to the girl.

"Stop struggling. I promise I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"Why should I trust you, pig?" she spat in his face, surprising him.

"Because I want to get you out of this, but you have to trust me," he said to the girl. He didn't know what had come over him, he was promising this girl that he would get her out of the situation? What was he thinking.

After talking to the girl for a while longer, he brought her back to the camp, hoping that he could come up with a way to get her out of the situation she was in as fast as he could. He didn't want her to have to go into the training center, as they called it. What it really was, as far as he was concerned, was an abomination to the land. It disgusted him.

The rest of the short trip he kept trying to come up with ways that he could get himself and the girl away from this place. Unfortunately, they reached the "training center" before he could get her out of there.

Looking at her as they knocked her out made a little something die inside of him. As soon as they had gotten inside the facility, they carried her limp body to a cell, where she would stay until the next day when her training would start. He was to follow Bendrow.

"Edward," he said to him, "I want you to be sure that she is trained properly. I have plans for her, and she must be trained by the best. Jacob will be her trainer. Go find and tell him this" His stomach twisted in disgust, but he went to find Jacob, the harshest trainer they had.

Once he had informed Jacob of his job, he immediately went looking for ways to get her out of this place. He couldn't put her name into his mind if he had any chance of getting her out of here, he couldn't think about her otherwise the others would know that he was up to something and then he would never be able to get her out of this place.

One thing was for sure, he had to get her trainer to cooperate. If her trainer didn't, he wouldn't have any chance. Or, that chance would probably end up with both of them dieing. He walked to his quarters. He was right next to the chambers. The chambers where he could here screaming and begging. And most of all, sadistic laughter.

Many days passed by, with him checking in on the girl. The first time he checked he had been stunned to see her up in the chains, sleeping. It was one of the most unusual sights. And it gave him even more hope, she would be able to get out of there, easily. Provided that there was at least some sort of plan.

For three days he traveled the facility looking for the best escape path. He found that going left down the chamber hallway, past the dungeons, and down the stairway that only those of his rank knew about. So that was basically him, Jacob, and Bendrow. Bendrow trusted very few, and then he kept a close eye on them.

They would have to be fast. The stairway would lead right out into the court yard, where most would be mulling around, talking, training, practicing. The gate was about ten yards away from the door. They would have to run fast across to get out there before they were found out. The whole thing would have to take under six minutes or else they were basically screwed.

They would have to take off right after he day in Jacobs chamber started, since no one but the trainers were up at that time. The bell would ring as soon as they would open the stairway's door, sounding he alarm. The stairway was only used for escape from danger. About one minute after the alarm sounded there would be archers positioned to shoot at them. And thirty seconds after that there would be ones on foot coming after them. Once they were in the woods, they wouldn't be followed. If they were, there was a better chance of others escaping at the same time. He could do it. He could get her out of there.

When he saw that she had been broken, he almost gave up hope. But then he saw the look in here eyes, the look told him that she wasn't broken in the way that they wanted her to be. She was broken in the way that she had lost hope of escaping. Still, he had his hope. A week later, he saw that Jacob was cracking.

Jacob, as far as he could tell, was developing feelings for this girl. So he approached Jacob. He asked Jacob about his progress. And then confided in him about what he was planning to do, what he thought had to be done. It was a leap of faith, and it was one that paid off. Jacob said that he would have to think about if it was worth the risk or not. If it was worth risking her life.

Two weeks later, Jacob came to talk to him. He was willing. They arranged what they were going to do. Jacob would leave his training chamber to get new knives, and then I would come in and take her down. He would do his best to make sure that the charge to get them would be delayed.

The day after the plans were set, they acted. It moved quickly. When he took the girl down from the chains, she slumped a little, resting heavily on him, but when he said they were leaving. She was running faster than he was. They were outside in no time, but so were the archers. One came out, wielding their sword. She took it right out of her hand, knocking the person out, but not killing them, and used the sword to deflect the arrows.

As soon as they were out of shooting range and over the hill, she ran fast. Faster than he thought she could have. When he caught up with her, he saw her shoulders shaking. He walked over to her, turning her over. She was laughing.

"What is your name?" She asked him. Correction: Bella asked him.

"Edward," he smiled back at her and all of a sudden someone broke the spell that had been connecting them in those short seconds.

"BELLA!"

* * *

**Remember, Review=Sneak Peek!  
**

**---TrapedInsideADream  
**


	10. My Jacob

**Once again, not a super exciting chapter. But, I think it gives some insight to Jacob. Or at least that's what I hope you get out of it. Whatever the case may be, next time we'll be continuing. So you'll be able to find out who it was that was yelling Bella's name ... So, If I get 10 reviews you'll get the next chapter much more quickly. Alright. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But mirrors freak me out if I think about scary movies ...  
**

* * *

Jacob POV:

"Jacob!" the voice of the general called, interrupting the game of cards he had been playing.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked, turning around to confront the general.

"I can, but Bendrow has a new assignment for you. He has a special interest in this one, and since you are the best, you are the one that gets this one. It would be unwise for you to reject this job," the General said to him.

"Of course I'll do it. When am I supposed to start?" he asked. He was eager to get to work. In fact, he loved his job. He basically got to do whatever he wanted with the girls he was assigned to. Anything except kill them. Once he had them wrapped around his finger, making it so that they would do anything that he told them to do, he set them out into the army of the Tormented Lodemai.

"Tomorrow. She's in the cell with Jasper's girl."

"Thanks for the assignment. Tell Bendrow that I'll be sure to break her. And break her good," he said, giving the General a punch.

"He'll be glad to hear that. I will be checking up on the progresses periodically, per request of Bendrow. Don't dissatisfy him, Jacob. That could be very bad for you indeed," the General said to him, before walking away.

"So you've got another assignment, eh?" said one of the other trainers.

"Apparently, and she's of special interest. I wonder why," he said to the rest of the group.

"Maybe because she's the most beautiful one he's seen?"

"If that's the case, I'll be having quite the bit of fun," Jacob said.

The group of men laughed and continued the card game as they were betting on how long it would take for him to break his charge. But Jacob knew that if he had been assigned this particular girl it must be because she's tougher than the average one they brought in. The average would break under him in an hour. The stronger ones, a day. So this one, it would probably take two days. Less.

The next morning he sprang out of bed, excited to begin his day. It was always a thrill to be given a new one to break. And this time it was a particular excitement since this one was of special interest to Bendrow. Jacob walked out of his room and strode down the hallway, making his way to the cell that held his victim. Jasper was standing outside, waiting for him.

Before they went in Jasper gave Jacob his charges name: Isabella. The instant he saw her he understood why Bendrow had chosen him for this one. She was gorgeous And the second she opened her mouth, he knew that she was going to last much longer than all the others. She looked at him in pity of all things. No fear, no anger, just pity. When he reached his work room he slammed her against the wall, reiterating what he had said what seemed like a thousand times to him – don't speak unless spoken to. She was thick one.

He spent the day having fun. Only one thing bothered him, how silent she was. He didn't even get a scream out of her that first day. When he fixed up her wounds, he let out the kindness and awe that he felt for her. He left there hanging for the night. She was different than the others. Way different.

When he arrived the next day he saw her sleeping up in the chains. He kept hidden his amused laugh. He just ordered her down and began the day. This time he made some progress. But not after that day. She chose to sleep in the cell that night. The next she chose to sleep with him. And then she chose the cell, then him, then the cell, then him. He was confused. And he was gaining feelings for her. He was never supposed to have feelings for his charge.

He always loved being able to hold her when she slept. He loved being allowed to help her wash. He loved being around her. And he hated that he had to hurt her. She was breaking him, and he knew it. One day, she bolted. Tried to escape. The rest of the days after that she was a zombie. That's when the General approached him.

"I want to get her out of here," the General said to Jacob.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"I want to get Bella out of here, safely. She doesn't deserve to be here, none of these women do, she most of all. Will you help?" the General asked him.

"I'll think about it," he answered, walking away from the General. He knew he should report the General for telling him this, but he couldn't help but wish the same thing. He, too, wanted Bella out of this place. It had broken her in a way that he never would have been able. She had given up hope and had withdrawn into herself.

That night, as Jacob was holding her in his arms, he decided that he was going to help the General and get her out of the facility and away from Bendrow so that he would never hurt her again.

They met in his room every night, while Bella slept, and formulated a plan on how to get her out. The General, they decided, would be the one escaping with her, she wouldn't trust him, she had been tortured by him, before she had broken him herself. He was going to distract them, keep them away from Bella while she and the General escaped. It was the one thing that he could do to at least, minimally, pay for all the terrible things he had done in the past.

They acted the next day. He left the room, apologizing to Bella, to the angle he had defiled, and went to disable the alarm that would be set off during Bella's escape. He wasn't able to stop it completely, but he was able to delay it. He was lucky they didn't catch him. He was changed now. And he was going to do what ever it took to help as many of the prisoners here escape as possible. He was a part of the resistance now.

* * *

**Remember, Review=Sneak Peek!  
**

**---TrapedInsideADream  
**


	11. My First Free Day

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, because you finally learn who was calling to Bella. Now read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And now I can't think of anything interesting to say ... so it would be great to get ideas ...  
**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella!"

My head snapped up, looking towards where the sound was coming from. I knew I recognized the voice, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was. But then I saw her bouncing through the woods wearing the Tormented Lodemai outfit.

"Alice?" I questioned, standing up, leaving Edward sitting next to me, a little confused.

"Of course it's me, Bella! Who else would it be?" Alice wrapped her arms tightly around me, squeezing me half to death. I winced. It didn't help that I still had bruises the size of China covering my body.

"I'm so glad to see you!" I said, hugging her right back, "But one question. Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh, right. Well, Jaz and I thought it would be a good disguise, besides I had to wear it to get out of that place. I guess you went hard core and just ran for it," she said, glancing over to Edward. I looked over my shoulder. He was standing behind me shifting from foot to foot in discomfort.

"I guess I did have a bit of help though. And one more thing, whose Jaz?" After those words had left my mouth a man came walking up over the rise of the hill. He had a horse with him that sported all things needed for travel. It was the same man that had been Alice's trainer.

"That's Jaz. Don't worry, I'm the one in control. Oh, and I made sure to have some cloths for you. I knew that we you got out you would need a change," Alice tugged me over to the horse and pulled a dress out of the saddle bags. Why did she have a dress with her? And how did she even manage to get it out of the hell hole for that matter?

"Um, Alice. I don't wear dresses," I told her as she handed it to me.

"Nonsense. Regardless of what you want, you're wearing this one. Deal with it. Now, go, put it on. I'll make sure the guys don't look," Alice said simply and left me to change.

I didn't take off my undergarments as I was changing, I just slipped the dress over my head. It was very smooth feeling, and open. It had a slit cut from the ground up to my hip on one side, just plain white on the underside. The dress was a forest green. Apparently, it was for undercover Lodemai work, and that's how Alice got it.

"Alright, Alice, I'm in the stupid dress, you have any idea where we're going from here?" I asked her. Edward was standing open mouthed behind her when she turned to speak to me. I wrinkled my eye-brows. What could cause him to be gaping like that. I discreetly took a look behind me, but I didn't see anything …

"Not really, but I know the general direction we're going to be heading in. Come on, we should get going. I would like to find a decent place to camp before the nights over. Jaz! Can you and Edward take care of the horse?"

"Of course," Jasper responded. He was soooooo whipped.

"Alright, Bella. First things first, I will not tolerate any complaining about your clothing. Second, you will be letting me take care of you for the next week, okay? You just got out of that terrible place and no matter how strong someone is, it's going to take some time to recover, trust me, I know," she said to me.

"Fine, Alice. But I'm still going to be carrying the sword around with me, I hope you know. There is no possible way that I will be separated with this thing while awake, or asleep," I told her. She nodded and so we walked on, leading the two men trailing behind us to wherever it was that we were going.

Alice and I talked to each other throughout the rest of the day, keeping an eye out for a good camping place. I knew Alice didn't really know what a good camping spot was – she had been a seamstress's daughter – and neither Edward or Jasper did, as well. Sure, Edward had traveled with Bendrow, but he hadn't needed to keep out of sight when it was time for sleeping to happen.

We were walking for awhile before I saw the perfect place. There was small dip in the ground, providing some cover from unfriendly eyes and a place for the horse to be tied up without much attention being drawn to ourselves. Only I noticed it.

"Alice, stop, I see the perfect place to camp for the night. Come on, lets get settled. I walked confidently over to the camp sight, pointing Edward and Jasper to the place to tie the horse as I got to work making a small fire to heat our meal before darkness came. We had about an hour before the fire would go out for the night.

I ordered Alice to start gathering wood for me to use as I built a fire. I pulled out a rock I had found earlier on in that day, along with another one that fit perfectly for the purpose I was going to use them. Once I had the basic layout for the fire, I struck the rocks together.

"Bella," Edward said, "That isn't going to work." I proved him wrong when I got a spark out on the third strike and another following. I got the fire going, got it down to coals, and threw our food in. When I finally turned my attention from the food I saw Alice working on setting up tents.

"Alice, we're not going to be using tents. You might as well toss them right now," I said. Alice, Jasper, and even Edward, looked at me strangely.

"What? Tents bring to much attention to yourself and it makes you more vulnerable to sleep in the open. Trust me, I've camped both ways – both times getting jumped by the boys in my town," I said.

"So you went camping by yourself before? And your parents let you?" Edward asked me, baffled.

"My parent's didn't actually know that I was sleeping outside in the woods, by myself. I snuck out with two blankets and hunkered down in a nitch somewhere I could see the stars. It is my favorite way to sleep," I explained, shrugging. "Here, your foods done." I tossed Edward the hot food quickly, not even thinking about the temperature. It wasn't hot enough to burn, so it didn't matter.

"Bella!" I heard Alice trill.

"What?" I trilled back.

"I want to talk to you!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Fine!" So I walked over to Alice.

"Yes, my queen, what is it that you ask?" I made a cheesy bow in her direction. She laughed.

"Okay, It's going to be cold tonight, right?" She asked me, I knew she was up to something the instant she asked me, she knew what to expect from nights spent outside.

"Yes ..." I answered warily.

"Well, you might get cold sleeping alone …" she trailed off.

"What are you trying to do here, Alice? Are you trying to set me up with the Gen -er Edward?" I asked her, my eyes narrowing. She shrugged, a smile spreading across her face.

"Just a suggestion!" she threw her hands up in surrender and we finished eating our food. We figured out a watch schedule and then we all went to sleep. Jasper and Alice were sharing the middle shift. Edward got the first, and I got the last. I fell asleep easily, falling into that blissful oblivion of dreams.

Out of nowhere I felt someone tap my shoulder, whoever it was waking me up better be prepared to die if it wasn't my watch time. I opened my eyes to see Edward, Alice and Jasper hadn't been woken up yet.

I kept the screech building in my throat from being heard in the open air. Once I had gotten a hold on my nerves, I managed to speak, "What?"

"I was worried," he said, though I wasn't completely buying it.

"Why?"

"You looked like you were having some sort of nightmare," he shrugged, "And I wanted to thank you."

"For what? I should be the one thanking you," I said, my eye brows scrunching up.

"You gave me the strength to actually do something. I've been meaning to actually fight against Bendrow, but I haven't been able to find the courage. You gave me that. So, thank-you," he said, "Oh, and I"m sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay. It's not like I get much sleep anyway," I shrugged, "I'm used to going on little to no sleep."

Edward raised an eyebrow at my indifference, he apparently thought that I should be getting more sleep or something. "You go back to sleep, I'll finish my shift and get Alice and Jasper up for theirs. I don't want to keep you from anymore of you precious sleep."

"Okay," I said as a yawn stretched out my word. I lay back down, closing my eyes. I didn't fall back asleep for a little while, but instead stayed up, listening to Edwards soft voice singing something, I couldn't hear the words, and I drifted off to sleep with the sound of his silky voice in my ears.

* * *

**Remember, Review=Sneak Peek! And also, ideas are always appreciated!  
**

**---TrapedInsideADream  
**


	12. My Ambush

**I hope you like this chapter, as always. Nuff said. Now enjoy. Or else.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do have a monkey shaped piggy bank.  
**

* * *

What seemed to be seconds later I was being woken up by Alice. "Wake up, Bella! It's time to get going for the day!" Alice's chipper voice chimed.

"Huh? Did I sleep through my shift or something?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my tired eyes.

"You didn't miss your shift or anything, Bella. Jaz and I took care of it for you. I knew you needed some extra sleep, you're still pretty beat up, and I know it takes a long time to actually become healed. I don't want you getting worse after you've just started getting better," Alice informed me.

"I don't care, I wish you had just let me do my shift. Now I feel bad for making you and Edward stay up longer than you would have needed to," I said to her, pouting.

"Pouting will not sway me!" Alice declared loudly, "We must be on our way, anyway. I feel like they'll be unwanted pursuers coming over here sometime soon."

"Fine," I huffed, standing up and folding my blanket up, shoving it into one of the saddle bags. I made sure that there was no trace of a fire and then we all set out for the day. Hopefully we would reach wherever it was that Alice was leading us to soon. I wanted to get settled down somewhere safe to start planning a rebellion as soon as possible. "Alice, why are you still wearing that outfit?" I asked her, referring to the Lodemai get-up.

"Remember, silly, its for protection. We're pretending to be a band of catchers! That way we won't be bothered," Alice informed me.

"Catchers?" I asked. What the hell were catchers?

"Well, catchers wander around looking for rebels or escaped prisoners – like you – and they tend to do some pretty nasty things with the people the catch, especially us girls," Alice informed me as we started walking, once again Jasper and Edward trailing behind us, "And we can pass as a group of one of them since they usually have a Tormented Lodemai with them. But I just call them Lodemai – for short, you know."

"Okay. So we definitely don't want to be caught by these catcher people, am I correct?"

"You are very correct," Alice said, nodding her head seriously. "So, Bella, how was your night?" Alice elbowed be lightly in the ribcage as she waggled her eyebrows succeeding in making me bust out in laughter. When I managed to get myself under enough control to actually talk to her, I spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"You know you and Edward sitting in a tree K-I – S -S -" I cut Alice off.

"Shut up. I don't want to give him the wrong idea," I said to her. Alice just snorted at me.

"I guess I know you better than you know yourself then, because you definitely are feeling that way towards him, and it will definitely end up working out just fabulously. When all this is over you and I can have a joint wedding! How awesome will that be?" Alice gushed.

"Uh …. " Was all I was able to get out. My brain wasn't really functioning at 100% capacity right now.

"Bella," I heard a very attractive voice say from behind me. I hadn't heard the voice many times, but, I could still recognize it easily. I bet I could even pick it out of a bunch of really talkative girls when standing inside an incredibly crowded room.

"Hmm?" I said, turning around. Alice skipped over to Jasper.

"I hope you had a good nights sleep," Edward said, falling into step beside me.

"It was the best nights sleep I have had in a very, very, very long time. Thanks for actually asking me. I am so dreading when we get low on food and only have small amounts of stale food," I told him.

"Ah, I see. You don't like the eating aspect of traveling," Edward said, smiling crookedly at me.

"You have nailed it right on the head, Edward," I said with a smile of my own. Edward. His name sent shivers down my spine. Was it strange that I was actually falling for a guy I hardly knew at all? And was it weird that he was the first person that I had ever felt even remotely attracted to in this way … just thinking his name made something in my stomach twist and a smile threaten to spread across my face. To think, I had just gotten out of hell and I was already moving closer and closer to heaven … because Edward was standing next to me. God. I was pathetic.

We were walking along a somewhat path, beside a small rise. The rise was tall enough that is could hide someone but, since I was distracted by Edward and Alice and Jasper were distracted by each other we didn't pick up on the people that were jumping out at us as we walked by. Out of nowhere two people swung down and stood in front of us, moving towards Alice – with weapons. I knew Alice couldn't fight, and neither could Jasper. Edward might, but he wouldn't be enough to keep both of the people away, that means I was a defender.

There was a women, a very, very beautiful women. Though she was clad in a travelers dirty clothing, she was still beautiful enough that every girl in a twenty mile radius would take a hit to their self-esteem. She had long blonde hair and impeccable features. She was tall and thin. She looked like the girl that any man would design in his head if he could have anyone he wanted. Next to her was a giant man. He gave grizzly bears a run for their money. Trust me. I've met my fair share of grizzlies … He had nice features, very attractive, but his muscles were huge, stunningly so. Together they made quite the pair. A beauty to immobilize the men, and a hunk to immobilize the women. And they were approaching Alice. I was confused at first, but then I remembered: Alice was wearing a Tormented Lodemai uniform.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked the two, standing in front of Alice protectively. Edward looked ready to jump on them at any moment. I glared at him and he relaxed. I would signal him if he needed to to anything.

"Getting you away from these people," the man said with a booming voice.

"Why? You enemies of Bendrow?" I asked, still on guard.

"Yes. And you?" they asked us. Alice and I both shuddered.

Alice spoke before I could, "That bastard almost got me killed! If Jasper here hadn't come to my rescue I would be beaten to a bloody pulp dieing of blood loss in a corner of some dungeon! And Bella was stuck with the worst of the trainers, its a miracle she's alive. So, back off you two, if you think we're siding with him," she hissed, "You're mistaken. Now what are you going to do? Attack us?"

The big guy looked stunned and then burst out laughing, the blonde just glared. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" she asked skeptically.

I sighed and walked up to her. I pulled up my dress and showed just my leg – the leg with the deep scar. That should be enough proof. "Alice here," I pointed to her, "is wearing the Lodemai uniform so we don't attract any catchers. We just got out of that … that … hell hole. I'm not exactly sure where we're going, but apparently there is a place where a resistance is building that Alice here knows of," I informed the blond.

The burly guy looked over at the blond. "Oh, lighten up, Rosie, they're telling the truth. You can tell it, I know you can. And this means we've found friends!" His voiced boomed. "I'm Emmett," he said, holding out his hand. I put out my hand to shake his, but he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I grimaced.

"Emmett! Did you hear anything thing she said? She just got out of the training camp!" the blond said. "I'm Rosalie," she said turning to me, holding out her hand in a peace offering. Emmett was greeting Alice, Jasper, and Edward in the same fashion.

"So, Rosie, you want travel with these guys? We could use the company!" Emmett said, well, practically yelled. Rose looked skeptical. Emmett pouted. She nodded. He did a happy dance. I think we all laughed. Things were looking up.

"Alright then, do you guys have any stuff that you want to bring with you?" I asked Rose. I figured she was the brains of the duo.

"Yeah, we have some stuff. Emmett!" she yelled.

"Sir, yes, sir!" he said saluting.

"Go get our things, hurry, we want to cover some good ground before its time to camp," she ordered.

"It's good to have you join us," I said smiling. When Emmett got back we moved forward. It seemed that our small pack was growing. I noticed something else, too. Alice and Jasper were practically a couple, and Rosalie and Emmett were a couple, and Edward and I weren't a couple. Talk about a bit of pressure. But, I had to admit, I wasn't to upset about the idea of getting closer to Edward.

I glanced over at Edward to see that he was staring at me intensely. I felt a delectable tingle spread across my body. I quickly looked away from him, shielding my eyes, and, blushing. Blushing! I hadn't blushed in ages! How could _he _be making me blush? What was so different about him. Maybe it was is touchable hair, his green eyes that seemed to see right through you, or his well toned body.

Edward walked over to me again and we started talking about this and that. He started asking me questions about anything and everything. Asking me what my favorites were, and he answered his own questions, too. I caught myself a couple of times blushing because of some of my answers. Like when he asked me what my favorite color was I said green. It used to be blue, but then I saw Edwards eyes

* * *

**Remember, Review=Sneak Peek! And also, ideas are always appreciated! Oh, and one more thing - if you like this story, check out my other one's, too. Kidnapped has the most similarities to this one, but, you'd have to be the one to decide that.  
**

**---TrapedInsideADream  
**


	13. My Hiatus aka AN

Okay, I'm sorry that this is an authors note but it had to be done.

I will be taking a bit of a hiatus from this story for a few reasons, one being that I have no time to write now, and two, I really want to finish my other story "My Summer Vacation" before I continue with this one. The tone of each is so different it's kind of jarring to jump back and forth in between them. Seriously, it's kind of mind bottling.

I will continue writing this story as soon as I can possibly manage and I would love some ideas about what might be interesting to add into the story line. I promise I love all ideas. And I swear that I'll respond to any review you send (because that's just what I do) and actually say something semi-interesting. I could just say "Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true," - Spamalot

So, once again, I'm sorry about having to do this, and I swear that I WILL continue the story. Alright now go on with your lives, and don't hesitate to tell me anything you want to. Criticism is appreciated!

--TrapedInsideADream**  
**


End file.
